Pack
by Zero Skye
Summary: Prompt! Hermione gets turned to a werewolf and Harry rushes over, everything changes. HHr


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, simple as that.

* * *

Hermione sat on the old bed, her knees pulled up to her chest with tears rolling down her face.

Right now she hated her life. She hated the Weasley's. She hated Remus. She hated Sirius. And she really hated Snape.

Wiping her eyes on the back of her hand she quickly climbed off her bed before going through her trunk for a quill and some parchment.

Harry would make her feel better, he always did.

She wondered what she would write but then took a deep breathe and decided that at the moment, she was just going to write how she felt. No planning, just writing.

It took her a full minute to simply get the quill to the parchment but when it touched, it was almost like she was pouring her heart and soul into the letter.

_Harry,_

_I wanted to let you know before you get here that something happened. I could lie and say nothing bad but the truth is something bad did happen. Something bad happened to me._

_A few days ago Ron and I got into a fight and I stormed off. I overheard Snape, Remus, and Sirius over talking about the Wolfsbane potion. I guess they needed some ingredient for it but they didn't have any on hand._

_I won't bother you with the details on what they needed, or anything as it's long and pointless. At least I now think it's pointless. But I knew where to get some. I figured, that maybe if I went and got it for them. That it would clear my head._

_As I was getting my jacket I walked up to Snape and I told him where some of the plant was – a type of flower – and he sneered at me before stalking off somewhere. I shrugged if off and went to go get it. No one, well no one really, paid any attention to me as I left. As I'm not as important as you are._

_So I left, went and got some of the plant. Then I heard some people talking. I told Snape where the plant was and that I was getting it._

_I, well I can't remember much. All I remember is that it was a full moon and out walked Sirius and Remus. Before I knew it Remus changed and Sirius changed as well._

_Snape – he told them that if Remus was to have the full effects of the Wolfsbane he would need to eat the plant to get it into his system. That's right; Remus had unstable Wolfsbane in him which actually makes werewolf's angrier and meaner to humans._

_And, well, he saw me and…and he bit me. I'm a werewolf now._

_I hate everything. I hate Ron because he made me angry enough to go stomping off in the first place. I hate Snape for telling them to go even though he knew I was there. I hate Sirius – he's taking Remus' side and claiming that he's innocent and that it was my fault for being their in the first place!_

_I hate the Weasley's, they're acting like I'm going to jump and transform right before their eyes, like I'm going to kill them. They look at me like I'm a killer._

_I hate Remus for biting me in the first place. He won't look at me. Won't look at ME! He won't look at Hermione Granger, no instead he see's 'The girl who I bit'. Whenever I'm near him he flinches away. I heard him over talking with everyone. They said I was a alpha female, that I belonged with some alpha male._

_Snape made a snide comment; he said 'Are you going to claim her Lupin?' I wanted to scream. To go in there and rip him to shreds but I didn't, I controlled myself._

_But no, Remus isn't my mate. He's too weak, I feel it. He's not for me. But sometimes I think I see him giving me hopeful looks and it makes me sick._

_And I hate myself for feeling the way I do. I want to be protected by someone strong, but no one here is strong enough. I feel angry all the time, lonely too. I wish you where here. That is, if you still want to be friends. Knowing a werewolf and being friends with one are two completely different things._

_I – well Harry – I'm scared. That you'll come here and you'll hate me. That things will never be the same again. Ron can go play in traffic for all I care right now. My hearing is better then his and I hear some of the comments he makes about me when he thinks I can't over hear him. He should have paid attention in class._

_Well…that's it for now. I understand if you never want to see me again. Or whatever you want. But, your friendship means a lot to me._

_There's a full moon tomorrow. Werewolf's transform two, sometimes three times a month depending on the moon. I can already feel my wolf stirring inside of me. Waiting for the moon._

_I hope to see you soon._

_Love, Hermione._

She looked at her letter and noticed there where some tear stains. She wondered for a moment if she should rewrite it but then thought better of it. This letter was filled with emotion and her tears on the page showed Harry that, he could be a little thick sometimes.

She tied the letter up and slipped on some slippers before heading downstairs. She walked through the front room, where most of the Order was and everyone seemed to stop their conversation. She ignored it and continued to where Hedwig was sitting on a window still.

Shockingly Hedwig was the only owl that didn't seem to be scared of her. It brought a smile on her face and gently stroked the feathers on the snowy white owl and gave her the letter. "Take this to Harry, will you girl?" She whispered.

Hedwig nipped her finger loving before taking to the sky. Hermione had no doubt that Harry would get the letter either tonight or tomorrow.

"Hermione?"

She turned, and glared. Sirius was standing there, shuffling his feet and looking everywhere but her. She was briefly reminded of a boy asking a girl out to a date but she squashed that idea in her head.

"Yes?" She replied her voice was crisp and cold. And Sirius flinched a little.

"Well I know you're new to all this and Remus wanted to know if you would like to run with us tomorrow night?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes and sniffed the air; Remus' scent was hidden, but there none the less. He was hiding himself form her. The alpha in her was pleased at that.

"No thanks," she said brushing past him, "I think I rather be alone."

"Hermione!" Sirius half whined, half groaned," You can't do this alone!"

Hermione stopped in her track before turning to look at Sirius, "Oh really? You seem to think that I'm just a normal teenager. Well let me educate you on something, Remus is a submissive werewolf. He's been do this for years, with no alpha to help him. That, admittedly, is remarkable. But I'm not a submissive. I'm an alpha. I don't need anyone's help to transform and I sure as hell don't want people who are just using this as an excuse to make themselves feel better!"

The part almost came our as a shout and now dark amber eyes glared at Sirius who visibly gulped, "I did fine on my first transformation, I don't need you or that submissive's help!" She snarled and turned around stomping by.

She walked past Remus and gave him a fierce glare and he shook under it. In the back of her mind she thought it was pathetic for him to act like this. She was only fifteen and he was older then her. And yet here he was actually scared of her.

For the rest of the night she stayed in her room. Ginny asked if she had to share a room with her and it hurt but she got over it. She would make sure to get a little pay back somehow. Her alpha side brought on a side of her she never knew she had, something vindictive and bitchy really.

Sleep came easy as she was saving her energy for the transformation that would soon be happening and in the morning she woke up. It looked like she didn't get a reply to her letter and deep down that made her sad.

Once again she stayed in her room the whole day, rereading school books and looking over her homework. The house elf brought her food and she ignored it, she wasn't going to eat something a house elf brought her no matter how hungry she was. Besides she knew that when she transformed she was going to hunt small animals and eat them.

Finally dusk came and she walked downstairs a small bad thrown over her shoulder.

"What's with the bag?"

Hermione looked over at Ron and grimaced a little. Some of the things he said about her. About her being a 'bitch' and making mate jokes. It didn't sit well with her. She knew that he has a kind of crush on her but she didn't like him the same way he liked her.

Hermione shrugged a little and made her way towards the back door, where it would go to a small park and then a forest. She wasn't going to stay in one spot like Remus, she read that wolfs where supposed to be free creatures and she was sure her inner wolf would like to run around.

"When I transform my clothes rip to shreds, so I take them off and put them in the bag." She said simply.

Ron blinked twice before blushing brightly, she saw the corners of his mouth turn upward in thought and she felt disgust in the pit of her stomach.

"Really?"

Her upper lip stared to curl but she didn't need to do anything when two heavy arms landed on Ron's shoulder's.

"You know Ron, Hermione is a werewolf now –"

" – an ALPHA werewolf –"

" – you know, they type of wolf who doesn't take shit from anyone –"

" – would it really be wise to piss of Hermione? Right before she's about to transform?"

"She didn't take any of your shit before –"

" – what makes you think she'll take it now?"

Ron blushed but she wasn't sure if it was because his private thoughts weren't that private or maybe because they twins put him in his place. Ron shrugged off Fred and George's arms before huffing and walking off. No doubt to complain to someone, maybe Ginny.

Hermione licked her lips and gave them a nod, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it Hermione," Fred said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah Ron is being a prat, and while we can't say we know how you feel we know you must feel bad." George said with a shrug.

"We're really sorry are family is being stupid. You would think, because Remus is a werewolf they would be fine with something else being one."

"But the thing is, Mom and Dad are just worried because you where just turned a little while ago. They don't know how good you are at controlling it."

"I see," Hermione choked out, "I'm…getting there. It could be better."

Both Fred and George gave her sad smiles, "It's alright Hermione." They said at the same time, both gave her a pat on the back and Hermione walked outside.

She walked around for a little bit, when it got dark enough she hurried along until she was in the middle of the forest. She quickly undressed; stuff her clothes in the bag she brought with her. She blushed brightly at the thought of anyone coming and seeing her but she quickly dismissed the thought. This was something she had to get used too.

She looked at the sky and her eyes looked at the full moon and she felt it happening.

It hurt badly. Like a person, or thing, inside her was clawing there way out. She knew that deep down, it wasn't as bad as Remus' because she was an alpha and he was not but it still hurt. Her hands became claws and she tore at her body in some sort of fruitless attempt to help the beast out.

It never worked but she knew it was something that she was going to do out of instinct every full moon.

Her insides felt like they where on fire and she suddenly fell to the ground in pain. She felt her legs break and mode, to copy the hind legs of a wolf and she howled in pain, the sound coming out as a wolf howl. Her eyes darkened and her skin started to grow fur. She felt blood pool into her mouth and she simply left it opened as her human teeth fell out one by one only to be replaced with sharp fangs.

Her body gave one last shudder before her mind started to go blank, her animal side taking over. She heard her name being called and her eyes looked up to meet green.

Then everything was black.

In the morning she woke up sore. She hissed as she sat up, she could feel cuts on her back that burned with every movement she did. She ignored the pain in order to sniff around for a moment, something she was starting to do when she walked into a room or went somewhere new. It was a new instinct of hers.

Her breath hitched at the sudden smell that over came her and her body seemed to react on its own. She stood forgetting about her own nakedness and walked toward the smell. What she saw changed everything.

There on the forest floor, not to far form her was Harry. Naked, with cuts and bruises. But that didn't matter to her because what mattered was that he was her mate. She let out a happy growl and sat down near her mate, her Harry, and curled herself around him.

Sleep took over again and before she knew it she was being nudged awake. She looked up with tired eyes into Harry's, noticing that his eyes where no longer green but amber.

"Oh – god, Harry," Hermione started.

Harry placed a finger over her lips and leaned down. His lips touching hers and she responded tenfold. The broke apart minutes later, both needing air and Harry gave her a wicked grin.

"Hello beautiful."

Hermione blushed, "Harry? What's going on?"

Harry licked his lips before tugging on her arm and leading her to his lap. The fact that they where both naked didn't even seem to register to them because all he did was wrap his arms around her and breath in deeply.

"I got your letter the other day; I read it about five times before taking action."

Hermione wrapping her arms around Harry, while they weren't the same size she almost seemed to have the same strength as him. Then it dawned on her, "Harry I saw green eyes, your eyes, before I turned. Was that you?"

"Yes." Harry said kissing her neck.

"Your eyes aren't green anymore…I…I bit you? Didn't I?" She asked sadly, she felt tears start to gather in her eyes at the thought that she was no better then Remus and she felt the arms around her tighten.

"Hermione, I wanted you to bite me."

"What! Why?"

"Hermione I read your letter and came as soon as I could, I had Dobby bring my stuff her and I even told him to put it in your room. I know that you don't like people using house elf's so I paid him too."

Hermione smiled at that.

"When I read about what happened…I was…god I was so angry. How could anyone do that to you? You're so amazing, and I couldn't believe that people where avoiding you out of all stupid things. So I came here and knew you went out somewhere to transform so I went straight into the forest. I…well I was reading about becoming an animagi and when I read that you where turned into a werewolf I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let you suffer because of Snape – that bastard – so I threw that thought out of the window and turned to you to become a werewolf."

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, her hand tighten around him, "What where you thinking?"

"I was thinking about how so in love with you I was that I had to do it."

Hermione felt her mouth grow dry and her heart beat fast, "W-what?"

"I love you, always have, always will."

"As a sister, right?" Hermione spat bitterly.

Harry cocked an eyebrow at her, "Who gave you that idea?"

"Ron and Ginny, they I over heard them saying that you thought of me as a sister…"

"No. I love you as more then a sister. More like, a mate."

Hermione stared at him in shock and everything seemed to hit her at once, "I bit you and you became my mate? That means you're a –"

"And alpha male? Yep."

"Oh Harry!" She gasped out before raining tiny kisses on him, he chuckled and kissed her tenderly and she felt her heart melt.

She sighed and seemed to sink into him, placing her face in the crook of his neck. "Is this weird, that we're naked?" She asked.

"No, you're beautiful."

A part of Hermione wanted to protest, to say that he was lying but she knew. He was her mate, and she his. She would always think the world of him and he would always do the same for her. That meant he truly did think she was beautiful. And that made her smile and snuggle closer to him. She gave a small happy sigh.

They where like that for some time before Harry's stomach growled, they both chuckled.

"Well I'm sure everyone is wondering where I am since my stuff if there. And we need to eat…" He said moving Hermione off his lap and standing.

Hermione eyed his body before she had a thought, "Oh great," she groaned, "now everyone if going to blame me for everything, for turning you into a werewolf."

Harry let out a deep growl like no other and Hermione felt her whole body perk at it. It left her happy and she wasn't sure why, "No one is going to try to tell off my mate."

Hermione gave him a toothy grin. So that's why she liked it, it was his wolf side that was mated to her. Protecting her. He held out his hand and she took it standing up.

They found Harry's pants but nothing else and Harry gave her a shrug, "It dawned on me that if I was turned my clothes would be shredded, so after you bit me the only thing I could save where my pants, thankfully."

Hermione got dressed as well, but choose not to wear her shoes since Harry was bare foot and she wanted to match him.

He grasped her hand as they started walking toward the Order headquarters, her bag over his shoulder.

"Harry what are we going to do?" She asked simply and he stopped and she did as well. Even thought they where both alpha he was her leader. Something she didn't actually mind because she always thought of him as a type of leader anyway.

"First we talk to Remus," Harry started Hermione started to protest but he held a hand up making her stop, "we'll talk to him and maybe let him join our pack. We can do good Hermione, show the world werewolves aren't bad. I also want answers from him. As for Sirius, I think he was doing what was best for Remus, you know that they're mates?"

Hermione let out a small gasp, "I didn't know."

"Yeah it's a secret but I'll ask them to come clean about it so there is no confusion."

"But Remus…he was giving me looks before…I thought…"

Harry looked thoughtful, "Maybe you mistook them? Maybe he wants to see you as a daughter instead of a lover or a mate? As a werewolf it's hard to have kids, as a gay werewolf? There is next to no chance."

Hermione felt herself blush in shame and she ducked her head. Harry cupped her cheek and raised her face to look at him, he gave her a gentle smile, "Hermione we all make mistakes. I'm sure he'll understand."

Hermione took in a breath and nodded her head, "Right, its just I thought he wanted me as a mate since I was a female werewolf and those are rare."

Harry chuckled, "Trust me he is without a doubt gay. Either that or that was fantastic acting I walked in on between them."

Hermione giggled, "You walked in on them?"

"Yes, and now we shall never talk about it because it was traumatizing enough," he said wrinkling his nose.

Hermione laughed out loud at the sight before she sobered up, "What about the Wealsey's? The twins told me that their parents simply didn't know if I had any control or not so that's why they avoided me…" she trailed off.

Harry gave another deep rumble and she felt warmth inside of her, "The Weasley's…are a good family. However, they will have to prove themselves if they want to be part of family, our pack. We will judge them on their own, not as a group."

Hermione gave him a little smile but in her head she was wondering what he was going to do to Ron. She didn't say anything though, she wanted to her leader to take care of it on his own.

"And Snape?" She asked quietly.

Harry looked at her before speaking, "Snape will be lucky if I leave him in tact. I will tear him to shreds. If I can't then I'll use everything I have, my fame, and my name, everything to destroy him. He'll never harm you much less look at you ever again."

Hermione growled happily before nuzzling him, "That makes me glad."

"You're not alone Hermione. We'll show everyone that werewolf's are good but that they're also not to be messed with. You're mine, no one will take you away from me and I'll make sure no one hurts you or even thinks of it ever again. I'll protect you from now on…" he trailed, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Hermione gave him a smile. Maybe being a werewolf won't be so bad now that she had Harry as a mate.


End file.
